


Das Buch der Toten

by eurydike



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieben heißt zerstören.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Buch der Toten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Book of the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772631) by [luminescence (epistolic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/luminescence). 



> Kommentar der Autorin: Eigentlich ist das hier Cloud Atlas!AU, aber ehrlich gesagt ist das Einzige, das entfernt an Cloud Atlas erinnert, die Tatsache, dass ich von zwei Charakteren schreibe, die sich in mehreren Zeitachsen bewegen, welche sich letzten Endes miteinander verknüpfen. Ihr müsst Cloud Atlas also nicht kennen! Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt Euch!
> 
> Kommentar der Übersetzerin: epistolics neues, dieses Mal mehrteiliges Werk. Ich bin schon nach diesem ersten Teil mehr als begeistert.

Als Modell 007 zum ersten Mal erwacht, befindet er sich in einem kahlen Raum.

Er liegt auf einer Metallplatte. Über ihm erstreckt sich, weiß und ahnungslos, die Decke. Vier Wände. Weißer, gefliester, peinlich sauberer Boden. Im Raum riecht es rein. Kein Geräusch ist zu hören.

Er weiß nicht genau, wo er ist. Als er in sich geht, merkt er, dass seine Gedanken geschickt geordnet, beschriftet und markiert sind wie Kisten voller Papier, die es zu katalogisieren gilt. Eine Weltkarte. Ein Verzeichnis aller legalen und illegalen Waffen, die es derzeit auf dem Markt gibt. Eine passende schriftliche Aufzeichnung seines Lebens, welches auch immer ihm gerade von Nutzen sein sollte: Peter Langley, Buchhalter auf Durchreise; Richard Brooke, Journalist; Benjamin Livingstone, versierter Anwalt, erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann, der sich in den Staaten aufhält, um seine Mutter zu besuchen.

Modell 007 liegt lange nur da auf dem Metall und atmet. Dies ist ein ihm beinahe unbekannter Vorgang – er muss sich konzentrieren. Er muss der Sache seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

In der Ecke des Raumes blitzt ein rotes Licht auf.

________________________________________

Ein Junge lehnt sich über ihn.

Nein, kein Junge. Modell 007s Gedanken, bestehend aus geschicktem Antrieb und Computercodierung, schalten einen Gang zurück und beurteilen die Lage neu. Ein Mann. Jung. Dunkle Haare. Noch dunklere Augen. Die Augenbrauen herrisch und anmaßend hochgezogen.

Der Mann streckt ihm eine Hand entgegen.

„Willkommen, 007“, sagt der Mann. Die Stimme erinnert an industrielle Bleiche: Nichts auf der Welt ist steriler und unpersönlicher als sie. „Bedauerliche Sache, dass ich dich erneut ruhig stellen musste. Kleiner Systemfehler. Ging nicht anders.“

„Ging nicht anders“, wiederholt Modell 007 fügsam.

„Ist dir kalt?“

Modell 007 denkt nach, ganz sorgfältig, und folgt dabei den Protokollen seines Programms. „Nein.“

„Gut. Über dem Stuhl hängen ein paar Kleider.“

Der Mann zieht seine Hand zurück und schiebt sie in seine Tasche. Modell 007 stellt fest, dass ihm das auffällt: Jede Faser von ihm ist auf seine Umgebung eingestellt. Sein Hirn erkennt jede nur mögliche Gefahr und merkt sie sich. Die Ecke des Metalltisches, auf dem er liegt, ist scharf und kann dazu dienen, einen Schädel zu zertrümmern. Der Stuhl, zwar am Boden verschraubt, besteht aus Holz; bei Bedarf kann er mit einem Tritt in seine Einzelteile zerlegt und zu einer Waffe umfunktioniert werden. Mit dem Pullover, der für ihn bereitliegt, kann man jemanden erdrosseln.

Er steht auf, greift danach und geht den Vorgang des Anziehens durch.

„Sind Sie mein Schöpfer?“, fragt Modell 007.

Der Mann sieht wieder zu ihm herüber. „Ja.“

________________________________________

Da in Modell 007s Gedanken existiert eine Frau.

Er kann sich kein Bild von ihr machen. Manchmal, wenn er sich konzentriert, kann er ihren Umriss sehen; es ist, wie wenn man versucht, sich an ein Kunstwerk zu erinnern, das man vor Jahren in einem Museum gesehen hat. Er weiß, dass sie schlank ist. Er weiß, dass sie braunes, fast kupferrotes Haar hat, das glänzt wie Stahl. Aber er weiß ihren Namen nicht.

Q, der sein Schöpfer ist, legt ein Stück Papier vor ihm hin. „Sieh her.“

Modell 007 sieht es sich an. Seine Wahrnehmung erfasst das Bild wie eine Kamera: _klick_.

„Sein Name ist Dominique Belaire“, sagt Q. Er faltet das Papier wieder zu einem sauberen Quadrat und streicht die Kante mit dem Finger glatt. Qs Gesichtsausdruck ändert sich nicht.

„Dominique Belaire“, wiederholt Modell 007 sanft. „Sie wollen ihn tot sehen?“

„Ich will ihn tot sehen.“

________________________________________

In Paris bringt Modell 007 seinen ersten Menschen um.

Zuerst macht er sich kundig. Verfolgt ihn. Dominique Belaire tritt aus den weit ausgedehnten Flügeln des neuen Gerichtsgebäudes hinaus ans Tageslicht: ein kleiner, drahtiger Mann, eingehüllt in einen schwarzen Filzmantel.

Belaire lebt nicht allein. Er hat eine Familie – zwei Frauen und fünf Kinder, vier davon sind Söhne. Und er hat einen Hund.

Unter der Woche folgt Belaire einem vorhersehbaren Tagesablauf. Er steht jeden Morgen um fünf Uhr auf, nimmt ein Bad, isst auf dem Rücksitz seines Fahrzeugs sein Frühstück und kommt um Punkt sechs Uhr beim Gerichtsgebäude an. Um elf Uhr fünfundvierzig wird ihm das Mittagessen gebracht. Manchmal macht er eine Rauchpause, manchmal auch zwei. Am Abend geht er nach Hause, verschmelzt mit der Dunkelheit der Straße und löst sich in ihrem Dunst auf.

Modell 007 merkt sich all das und speichert es in der beträchtlichen Aufnahmespule, die sein Gedächtnis ist.

Er tötet Dominique Belaire an einem Samstag, indem er den sich wehrenden Kopf unter Wasser drückt.

Belaires Tochter ist zwölf. Selbst in schwarzer Kleidung anlässlich der Beerdigung ist sie hübsch, aber Modell 007 fehlt der Begriff von Schönheit. Gerechtigkeit zieht er nicht in Betracht. Für Modell 007 existiert die Welt nur noch als ein Ort, wo gewisse Dinge halt einfach erledigt werden müssen.

________________________________________

Als er zurückkommt, liegt ein neuer Körper auf der Metallplatte. Es ist eine Frau: Der schlanke Bogen ihrer Hüften kommt ihm irgendwie bekannt vor und als er ihr Gesicht sieht, regt sich etwas in ihm.

Q sitzt in der Nähe an einem Computer und tippt vor sich hin. „Es ist erledigt?“

„Ja“, sagt Modell 007. Er steht da, die Hände ordentlich hinter sich verschränkt. „Wer ist diese Frau?“

Q blickt nicht auf. „Ein Experiment.“

“Ist sie tot?”

„Nein.“ Q streckt die Hand aus, packt die Frau an den Haaren und dreht ihren Kopf so, dass man ihren Nacken sehen kann. Ungefähr dort, wo sich ihr siebter Halswirbel befindet, verschwindet ein Büschel Kabel in ihrer Haut. „Aber sie ist auch nicht am Leben.“

„Haben Sie sie erschaffen?“

Q lässt ihren Kopf mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag wieder auf den Tisch sinken und sagt kein Wort.

Einen Moment lang versucht Modell 007, sich zu erinnern. Er wühlt in den Nischen seines Gedächtnisses herum. Er versucht, einen Namen auszugraben. Vivian? Er betrachtet Qs schlanken Rücken und den Kragen von dessen teefarbener Strickjacke, die den Blick auf Qs Nacken versperrt. Er fragt sich, wie sein eigener Nacken aussieht. Und dann beschließt er, dass das vermutlich keine Rolle spielt.

„Ich brauche einen anderen Namen“, sagt Modell 007.

„Ich werde dir zu gegebener Zeit einen geben“, versichert ihm Q.

________________________________________

Der zweite Name, Roger Rutherford, bereitet ihm Schwierigkeiten.

„ _Sie_ “, keucht Rutherford. Sein Gesicht wird von einem ungesunden Weiß überzogen, seine Augen quellen beinahe aus den Höhlen, seine Beine sehen aus, als würden sie bleich nachgeben, und er taumelt krachend an die geschlossene Badezimmertür zurück. „Sie – nein, das kann nicht sein, Sie sind – Sie waren _tot_ , ich habe es selbst gesehen...“

„Ich bin immer noch tot“, sagt Modell 007.

Rutherford scheint ihn nicht gehört zu haben. „Ich habe sie nicht getötet. Ich schwör’s. Ich war es nicht, es war Belaire, es war Mitchell, sie haben jemanden angeheuert. Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun, ich bin nur ein Bankbeamter, bitte, _bitte_. Ich werde fortziehen. Ich werde nach Kanada ziehen. Ich werde mich zur Ruhe setzen. Alles, was Sie wollen, Geld, alles, ich gebe es Ihnen.“

Modell 007 sieht auf den kriechenden Mann hinunter. Rutherford ist beinahe fünfundsiebzig und auf seiner Glatze hinterlässt der Schweiß fettigen Glanz.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie getan haben“, sagt Modell 007 aufrichtig.

Und dann schießt er Rutherford zweimal in den Kopf.

________________________________________

„Wie fühlt es sich an?“, fragt Q ihn eines Nachts.

Das Licht brennt nur schwach und blendet dennoch. Q wird davon angeleuchtet und wirkt so steif und kalt wie ein Skelett. Doch in seiner Stimme, die dunkel im Raum widerhallt, liegt ein Gefühl, das Modell 007 nicht bezeichnen kann.

Q lehnt sich begierig nach vorn, ein seltsamer Ausdruck liegt in seinen Augen. „Nun? Wie fühlt es sich an, sie zu töten?“

Modell 007 überlegt. „Es fühlt sich normal an.“

„Gefällt es dir?“

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt Modell 007 überrascht. „Daran denke ich nicht. Ich tue nur das, was man mir aufträgt.“

Qs Mund zuckt. Er sieht fast so aus, als wäre er aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht worden, wie eine Feder, die zu lange zu stark angezogen worden ist. Die Knöchel an seiner Hand stechen im Dunkeln heraus wie Mahnmale. „Aber du fühlst nichts? Du tötest sie, weißt du. Du bringst sie um.“

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, tot zu sein“, sagt Modell 007. „Mir macht es nicht so viel aus.“

„Nein. Natürlich nicht.“ Q wendet sich ab. „Aber du bist auch nicht derjenige, der trauern muss.“

„Rutherford hat gesagt, er habe sie nicht getötet.“

Q lacht kurz auf. Wieder zurück im warmen Schein seines Computerbildschirms sieht er wieder aus wie immer. „Würdest du das nicht auch tun, wenn man dir eine Knarre an den Kopf setzte?“

„Vielleicht“, gesteht Modell 007 ein. „Wer war sie?“

„Jemand, den ich sehr geliebt habe“, sagt Q. „Aber ich schätze, du weißt nicht mehr, wie das ist. Ich habe es aus deinem Programm gelöscht. Weil es einen verwundbar macht, weißt du – es macht einen blind und schwach. Und ich wollte, dass du perfekt bist.“

Modell 007 nickt. Die Erklärung ergibt Sinn, auf schlichte, reibungslose Weise.

„Das nächste Mal“, sagt Q über die Schulter hinweg zu ihm, „will ich, dass es dir gefällt.“

________________________________________

Eines Morgens, als Q schläft, begegnet ihr Bond.

Es ist ein Zufall. Er verwechselt eine Tür mit einer anderen. Er stößt sie auf und da ist sie. Sie sitzt auf dem Metalltisch, auf dem er auch einmal gelegen hat, ihr dunkles Haar fällt ihr über die Schultern und den nackten Rücken.

Sie sehen einander lange an.

„James“, sagt sie schließlich und lächelt. „James Bond.“

Modell 007 schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir leid, Sie verwechseln mich mit jemandem. Mein Name ist Richard Brooke. Ich bin Journalist. Verzeihen Sie, ich habe vergessen anzuklopfen.”

„Tja, es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du mich noch nie nackt gesehen.“

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, wer Sie sind.“

„Ich bin Vesper.“ Sie verzieht amüsiert den Mund. „Hör auf mit den Spielchen. Wo sind wir?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“

Sie macht sich daran, vom Tisch zu klettern. Die nackten Glieder ihres Körpers sind blass, glatt, makellos. Ihre Augen sind von einem schönen, strahlenden Grün. Einen Moment lang ist Modell 007 von den Bewegungen der Frau – graziös wie die einer Katze; eine Information, die er leidenschaftslos abspeichert, Ebenen und Vektoren, die Bewegungsbahn eines ortsveränderlichen Körpers - so abgelenkt, dass er die mit ihrem Nacken verbundenen Kabel nicht sieht. Kabel, die wiederum von einer an den Labortisch geschraubten Konsole ausgehen.

„Wie kannst du nicht _wissen_...“, fängt sie an, doch dann macht sie einen Schritt zu viel und die Kabel reißen ihr aus der Haut.

Sie bricht zusammen, ihr Körper krümmt sich zusammen wie der einer Marionette mit gekappten Fäden.

Modell 007 bleibt in der Tür stehen. Er betrachtet die Frau. Zum ersten Mal regt sich der Anfang von irgendetwas in seiner Brust. Eine Erinnerung, die ihm nicht gehört, kitzelt seine Sinne. Er spürt eine Sorge, die nicht die seine ist.

Q kommt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ins Zimmer gestürmt. „Was tust du hier?“

„Sie ist vom Tisch gefallen. Die Kabel sind ausgerissen.“

Q stürzt sich beinahe auf ihn. Seine Haare sind zerzaust vom Schlaf und seine schlanken Glieder sind immer noch etwas schlaff. Zur Modell 007s Erstaunen speien Qs Augen Feuer. Bevor er sich überhaupt bewusst ist, was geschieht, hat Q ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben.

„Du hättest sie nicht anrühren sollen, sie war noch nicht bereit...“

„Ich bin ihr nicht zu nahe gekommen. Sie ist von selbst vom Tisch gefallen.“

„Aber sie hat dich gesehen. Sie hätte niemals versucht, sich zu bewegen, wenn sie [style type="italic"]dich[/style] nicht gesehen hätte.“

„Sie sagte, mein Name sei James“, sagt Modell 007.

Q starrt ihn an.

In diesem Augenblick fällt Modell 007 auf, wie klein Q tatsächlich ist. Wie zerbrechlich der menschliche Körper und der Schädel sind. Eine Schlagader am Hals, die man leicht aufschlitzen kann. Nur die Rippen umgeben das Herz, weiter nichts: alles weich und zerbrechlich, die Leber, die Milz, Schlaufe um Schlaufe von Darm.

Er selbst hat nichts dergleichen. Er selbst ist in diese menschlichen Schwächen nicht eingeweiht.

„Mein Name ist nicht James“, sagt er. „Oder?“

Q wendet den Blick ab, als würde er sich schämen. „Nein, ist er nicht“, sagt Q. „Du hast keinen Namen.“

________________________________________

Margaret Mitchell ist eine kleine, reizbare Frau. Ihr weißes Haar ist raspelkurz geschnitten.

„So“, sagt sie. Ihre Augen sind wie Messerspitzen. Modell 007 meint fast, sie würden blutende Wunden hinterlassen, als sie ihn eingehend betrachtet. Seinen knackigen Körper und das scharfe Messer, das er in der Hand hält. Sie ist nicht jung – vielleicht sechzig. „Sie sind also sein erster Erfolg.“

Modell 007 tritt einen Schritt weiter ins Zimmer herein und schließt die Türe hinter sich.

„Die Ähnlichkeit ist beeindruckend, das muss ich ihm zugestehen. Aber er war schließlich schon immer sehr clever.“

„Warum will er Sie töten?“, fragt Modell 007.

Mitchell bellt vor Lachen. „Das hat er Ihnen nicht gesagt?“ Dann wird ihr faltiges Gesicht unerklärlicherweise sanfter. „Ich schätze, Sie haben ihn nicht gefragt. Sie haben, wie ich mich erinnere, nie gern Fragen gestellt. Ihnen hat es gereicht, das zu tun, was man ihnen aufgetragen hat.“

„Sie kannten mich“, sagt Modell 007.

„Ja.“

Und das stimmt. Modell 007 kann es fühlen. Er kennt diese Frau genauso gut, wie er weiß, das er nicht am Leben ist.

„Ich habe Vesper nicht getötet“, sagt ihm Mitchell schließlich ruhig.

Und Modell 007 weiß, dass auch das wahr ist.

________________________________________

Als er zurückkommt, wartet Q schon auf ihn.

Unter Modell 007s Fingernägeln ist Blut. Sein Schöpfer hatte gesagt, er wolle, dass es ihm gefalle. Das hat es nicht, nicht wirklich – dafür ist er nicht programmiert, dass ihm etwas gefällt oder nicht gefällt –, aber er hat Margaret Mitchell dennoch den Bauch aufgeschlitzt, seine Hände in den Bauchraum getaucht und so lange unter den Rippen herumgewühlt, bis er das noch schlagende Herz in den Händen gehalten hat.

Qs Blick fällt auf seine Hände. „Du solltest dich waschen.“

„Ja“, sagt Modell 007.

________________________________________

In dieser Nacht wird Modell 007 von seiner Tür geweckt, die langsam geöffnet wird. Ein Streifen Licht kriecht über den Boden.

„Bist du wach?“, fragt Q ins Dunkel.

Modell 007 setzt sich im Bett auf. Seine Augen passen sich automatisch den Lichtverhältnissen im Zimmer an. Q ist barfuß; als er die Tür hinter sich zustößt, lehnt er sich mit dem ganzen Körper dagegen und drückt sein Rückgrat an das Holz.

Eine Weile lang sehen sie einander wortlos an.

Dann stößt Q sich von der Tür ab. Er stellt sich neben das Bett und streicht mit dem Knie fast über die nackte Hüfte von Modell 007. Die Strickjacke, die Q trägt, ist aufgeknöpft und sein weißes Hemd, das im Halbschatten ganz fremd aussieht, zieht Qs Körper hinab einen langen Streifen. Modell 007 gestattet sich, diesen Körper eingehender zu betrachten – die knochigen Hüften, die dürren Schienbeine und Fußgelenke, die man selbst unter Qs Hose klar erkennen kann.

Modell 007 macht den Mund auf, aber Q ist schneller: „Sag nichts.“

Modell 007 lässt seinen Mund wieder zuklappen.

Q stützt ein Knie auf die Matratze – langsam, als wollte er erst die Lage testen. Dann stützt er sich mit der Hand an Modell 007s Schulter ab und schwingt sein anderes Knie vorsichtig über den Körper von Modell 007. Der Stoff um seine schmale Gestalt raschelt leise und er zieht scharf Luft ein, die er zitternd wieder durch die Zähne ausstösst.

„Sie darf dich nicht haben.“ Heraus gepresst an der Haut von Modell 007s Schläfe wie ein Gelöbnis.

„Ich verstehe nicht“, sagt Modell 007.

Q lehnt sich weiter nach unten. „Sie darf dich nicht haben“, sagt er noch einmal und küsst ihn.


End file.
